The other Monochrome World
by thedarksideslight
Summary: 6 years after SPR disbanded they're back and the cases are packing it's punch. Mai, now 22 has her once dormant feelings put in overdrive. With malicious ghost and a best friend who doesn't approve of our idiotic scientist will everything be ok? RxR


6 years…that's right, 6 years since Shibuya Kazuya/Oliver Davis/Naru/Noll/ Idiotic Scientist found his brother, Eugene Davis' body, closed down Shibuya Psychic Research and moved back to England. At first the ex-colleagues tried to stay in contact, having weekly lunches or going to the movies, but as time moved on so did the friends who once considered one another, family.

Mai Taniyama, now 22 years old (let's assume she was 16 years old when he ditched her) was exhausted. Despite popular belief spread via her boss she was really smart. After SPR disbanded, mai caught up to her studies and was able to graduate top of her class. College entrance exams were no problem as she passed with top marks and was easily accepted to Tokyo University, fondly referred to as Todai by the students.

"Mai-chan you should really get some rest." "I'll get some rest as soon as I finish thi-…OW!" The name of the attacker in this assault? Why none other than Harune, Minami or nami-chan for mai. Minami is pretty with a slender boy and modest curves being no taller than 5'5. She has short jet black hair that ended just above her chin and the boldest hazel eyes. Minami was famous around Todai for being a relationship expert. Mai met her in freshman orientation, exchanged a couple of words and the two have been inseparable ever since. Her wacky, humorous and loose attitude could make anyone feel refreshed and reminded her of a certain bespectacled boy.

"Neh Mai-chan how can you work so much? I mean I know your majoring in Parapsychology and minoring in psychology equaling a shit ton of work but you won't wither up and die if you have some fun, we ARE uni students we have a divine right to party and get wasted," minami dragged on as she caught a cherry blossom from the sakura tree they lounged under. "Well nami-chan, would like to party, wake up under a bridge with a hobo poking me with a stick, but I'd rather much take an A on my thesis report," mai casually replied as she read over some notes from her religion class."BOO you SUCK," nami whined as she attempted to throw a paper ball at her best friends face only for it to be taken by a unusually strong breeze. "My ball~," she whined more.

"Yeah, yeh… c'mon we're going to be late for work."

It was no secret that when mai walked, heads turned. Mai had grown out of her awkward teenage years into beautiful young women. Her auburn hair gracefully cascaded down to her mid-back into vibrant locks. Her similarly brown eyes had gotten lighter and even had strips of hazel streaking through them. She'd even grown to a reasonable 5'10 and her before non-existent AA chest had been given a growth of its own as she now owned a 36 C.

All in all mai was a sight to behold. Beautiful, intelligent, had a heart that was bigger than Jupiter and was sweeter than a kindergarten teacher made of marshmallows. Albeit, she was still clumsy, everyone who knew mai, couldn't hate her, after all, who could repel from her attracting aura?

Finally, after all the polite greetings and waves, they headed for the student parking lot where mai's red 2011 Audi a4 was parked. How could mai afford such luxuries you ask? Mai Taniyama wasn't just Mai Taniyama; she was also Maya Tamani, famous author of the book 'The other Monochrome World'. The book told the stories of cases she solved in the past (one from her SPR days; what else but the Blood Stained Labyrinth case?) dissecting and analyzing it with theories and other possible outcomes. She sold millions of copies worldwide, not only being popular with parapsychologist and university students, but even the average bob would find himself immersed in the world of the supernaturally for hours.

Mai and minami were paid interns at a very prestigious law firm. They did simple jobs like print paper, file and much to mai's dismay, bring tea. "Neh, mai when we get home do you thing we could make cookies? It's been a real long time since we indulged ourselves with happiness in the form of hot book circular goodness," minami persuaded as she took some paper to a very organized cabinet. Mai couldn't help but smile at the thought, "yeah, that does sound good right now and we can watch bad romance movies…yep it's a date."

"Yay~."

**{Kensington, England}**

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe, a certain idiot scientist put his 'I know I'm amazing, I get tired of hearing it' book mark on chapter 16 of his personal copy of 'The other Monochrome World', set it down on his mahogany desk and sighed. He'd only gotten 4 hours of sleep last night. The time now was 11:48 pm and he had to admit he was exhausted.

He was finishing up a case report until 8:12 that's when his stoic, tall, omyojii companion, Lin Kojou came in his office and forced him to his room to rest. He was 24 for god sake; he was perfectly capable of deciding when to get some rest. Due to the untimely disruption and the fact the he was locked in his own room until god knows when, he decided to catch up on a book his father kept telling him to read. The young professor had to admit, not only was the book addicting but it contained some of the most amazing thesis' he'd ever read. That was a lot coming from the great Oliver Davis, parapsychologist genius. He shook his head in agreement 'yeah, I'm amazing'. (**AN: Yeah he's pretty full of himself :/)**

Getting up he smoothly started to prepare himself for bed. After putting on a blue t-shirt and some black silk pants, he took a good look at himself in the mirror. He'd aged to perfection over the past 6 years. His ivory skin remained flawless; he let his midnight hair grow out to the middle of his neck and his bangs framed his perfectly structured face. His cobalt eyes screamed 'stare if you must'. He smirked at his reflection 'nothing short of the great Oliver Davis' he thought. He could clearly hear the voice in the back of his head going "narcissistic scientist" but immediately shut it out. Yes at 6'1 he was (in his opinion) gods perfect creation. He left his bathroom and went on to drink the remnants of earl grey tea brought in by a maid who made it her thing to linger in his room longer than she should have. He sipped it down and winced as he swallowed. 'Nothing will ever compare to her tea,' he thought to himself. He rest the porcelain cup down on his oak nightstand and checked his email one last time. There was one unread message and it was a case request.

'No' he paused as he was about to click it, 'if I read this now I will never go to sleep and I'll never hear the end of it from mother and madoka' he closed his black Mac-book and proceeded on to bed. He laid there thinking Lin had an uncanny resemblance to Sebastian from a manga he read once called Black Butler.

Little did he know that this case request was the beginning of the thread that would knit his path together. The beginning of the beginning.

**Yeah so I'm new to the whole fanfcition thing. Tell me what you think and review. I've already began chapter 2. Sorry for OOC from naru but I always thought of him like that instead of an emotionless rock. Also sorry if it's boring but it's only the first chapter and I kinda want to feel my way in. of course I've gotta scary case and the whole team will be coming back together. I'll try to update at least once a week. Remember review and point out any mistake be it minor or major. OH YEA...I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR BLACK BUTLER.**

**~thedarksideslight~**


End file.
